


Cupcakes and News

by moon_hedgehog



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Bromance, F/M, Humor, and some kind of, graduation party, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/pseuds/moon_hedgehog
Summary: From "just friend" to "boyfriend" - one step, especially when this friend is a complete disaster.





	Cupcakes and News

**Author's Note:**

> \- because I write strange fics when I’m sick;  
> \- because this fandom needs this ship;  
> \- because I adore bromances;  
> ___  
> Katy Perry - The One That Got Away

“I don’t even know what to tell you.”

Emma – Rachel’s best friend – looked as if eagles had attacked her on the way. Rachel wasn’t sure if there are eagles in Edinburgh anymore[*](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edinburgh_Eagles) (or maybe she just needs to stop rewatching old sports matches). Also, she wasn’t sure that she could stand Emma’s excited bubbling, but this time no one asked her.

“What do you mean 'what'? You have to help me arrange this party!” blonde stamped her foot, causing the girl opposite to frown.

No, she wasn’t against post-graduation party, not at all. It’s just, she was sure that the graduate _himself_ would be against it.

“Emma, I remember Henry said that he doesn’t want all of this.”

Her friend only carelessly waved her hand.

“He just doesn’t know how _great_ all of this. Graduation happens only once in a lifetime,” but, when she saw Rachel’s displeased face, Emma corrected herself: “Oh well, sometimes not once in a lifetime, then _the first one_ happens only once.”

The brunette sighed. She knew that arguing was useless, but stubborn core inside didn’t let her surrender so easily. However, that’s what killed her.

“And, at the same time, you can take your mind off of thoughts about your ex-”

“I haven’t any thoughts,” Rachel bridled, earning a condescending smile in return.

“-and bring your new boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Rachel burst even more.

Emma, however, didn’t listen to her much. She clicked the clasps on her bag and dumped a pack of instantly scattered envelopes on the coffee table. Contentedly rubbing her hands, blonde handed her friend the first pile, receiving a snuffy snoring in return.

“Can you help me and sent them to all the addressees, okay?”

The answer was a stubborn Taurus’s look.

“Come on, she’s still denying it,” Emma laughed. “You were staring at him from the sophomore year...”

“I wasn’t staring!”

“… you set the chemical laboratory on fire to get his attention...”

“It was an accident!”

“… you live with him in the same house!”

“Just because he has nowhere to live!” Rachel jumped up, heavily puffing. “You know that-”

“Yes, yes,” blonde grimaced “it’s very hard for a young, homeless chemist to find a job, sob, sob. But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re the only one who volunteered to shelter him!”

“Not true!” Resented Miss Pidgley. “Henry also wanted to invite him to stay with him!”

“But at the last moment he decided that he doesn’t need any problems,” Emma grinned mischievously. “Come on, you’ve been living with him for three months since he was thrown out from a rented apartment...”

Rachel rolled her eyes and jumped from the chair. Sometimes (although it’s a sin to hide, quite often), her best friend was simply unbearable! She, herself, wasn’t interested in a relationship, but organizing the other peoples' fates was her hobby. Well, at least she _was trying_  to organize them.

 _College_ ’ _s wingwoman – wingwoman forever –_ sighed Pidgley, looking sadly at her grandmother’s antique vase, which she desperately wanted to throw into someone’s head.

“… no butterflies in the belly, girlfriend?” giggled Emma, cautiously backing to the exit.

Grandma won’t know anything, right?

 

The source of her wrangling with Emma burst into the house closer to noon. Puffing hard, he stared at the stack of letters strewn around the room, in mute astonishment.

“Wow, what’s this?”

Rachel spread her arms in a gesture full of sarcasm.

“Invitation to the party. And if you don’t want to get kicked out of this house, you’d better help me sort them out.”

Edward grinned beastly, heading for the girl.

“Ouch, Rachel Pidgley decided to show her little teeth~”

“These teeth will bite your neck if you won’t sit down – _now –_ here, and won’t start helping.”

“Honey, I’m used to teeth in the neck, don’t you worry about it~” but, nevertheless, obediently sat down beside her.

Rachel nudged him, received a choked laugh, and rolled her eyes. Edward Hyde was a pain in the ass since their acquaintance, and for the whole university. Despite that he was getting into the troubles almost every day of his life, everyone, regardless of gender, somehow managed to like him. Henry Jekyll – Rachel’s best friend, Edward’s roommate, and the man who, actually, introduced them to each other – was most affected by this. At first, he even tried – unsuccessfully – to find out why almost every student (and sometimes a professor) is ready to succumb to the demonically seductive Hyde’s powers. And Rachel really didn’t want to think if he succumbed to them himself.

“So Emma decided to throw this party...” Edward muttered, and then suddenly grinned smugly: “I told you she has a crush on Jekyll.”

Pidgley nudged him again, and this time hit in the right place – the guy squealed and fell on his side.

“Unlikely she’s interested in such things,” Rachel snorted. “Get used to the fact that not all people think with the lower parts of their body, Edward.”

“Come on, she had been going with him to this stupid lit club for a year!”

“And that doesn’t change anything,” the girl singsonged. “You’d better shut up and help.”

Hyde stood up from the floor, and initially sorted the envelopes, but then suddenly lifted his head and sneered.

“You know, I can shut up only when my mouth’s busy with something useful.”  
  
After three months of living with this devil, Rachel couldn’t be confused with anything.

However, she still threw this poor pillow.

 

“This is not for you! Stop it, Mr. Hyde!”

Rachel was jumping on one leg, holding a huge box of sweets over her head, and trying to get to the kitchen as quickly as possible. Emma’s house now the most closely resembled a historic battlefield place, with all these garlands and sparkles. The hostess of the house scurried from room to room like a bee, giving instructions to her subordinates, and, in combination, to those idiots, who have agreed to participate in it.

“But why-y?” whined Edward, following Pidgley at her heels. “Just one candy, Ra-ach-el...”

The latter remained adamant, and in one fell swoop pushed the box onto the upper kitchen shelf. It was one of her presents and she would never let anyone expect Henry get to it first.

“You’d better help hang garlands or whatever.” Rachel raised her head in reply to Hyde’s spiteful hiss. “And _have_   _you_ prepared a gift for Henry?”

Edward snorted and turned away from her offendedly.

“So that’s what you really think of me, aren’t you? That I, Edward Hyde, forgot about the gift for my best friend, my former roommate, and my buddy for undermining the laboratory? That you, by the way, then successfully burned...”

“Let’s not talk about that!” Rachel yelled, swiftly moving back to the exit. “And that’s not what I meant! I’ve asked you _what_ gift you prepared,” she corrected, folding her arms across her chest and realizing that she was hopelessly blushing.

Edward clicked his tongue.

“Very… specific. You won’t be interested, my dear.”

Then he pushed her off the road brazenly and looked out into the hallway. However, within one minute his suddenly whitened face jerked back, and Hyde looked around him in panic. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

“Did you see a ghost?”

“Worse. Lanyon.”

Miss leaned out from behind the door, noted the truthfulness of his words, and clicked her tongue as well. Edward, at the same time, was already trying to open the window.

“For why the hell did Emma invite him?” he hissed, angrily, but quietly, unsuccessfully tugging the frame.

Surprisingly, Rachel couldn’t disagree with him.

“He’s...” she shrugged uncomfortably, covering the door tightly. “Our friend...”

“Our?” the guy barked, but then quickly shut his mouth with his hand and cautiously listened. Fortunately, this time passed. “I don’t know whose friend he is, but clearly not mine.”

Realizing that his attempts to get out of this hell were failed, the young chemist shrank into a sphere and slid under the kitchen table. The brunette sighed tiredly and crouched down, next to one of table’s leg.

“He’s your ex- _boyfriend_. And you can still be seen here.”

“I’ve dragged him to bed only _once,_ ” Edward hissed, twisting to a cat’s ball. “Uh, and I still regret it,” he moaned, slapping his hand in his face, doomed.

Rachel sighed again, and firmly pulled Hyde by the sleeve of his T-shirt.

“I won’t let you miss Henry’s party because of such trifle. Come on, I’ll help you… to hide.”

 

The party was in full swing, and Rachel had considered her achievement of the day as managing to drag Edward through all the necessary places (congratulate the graduate, get to the table with snacks, chat with friends) without meeting Robert. It was pure skill and nothing more, but hardly anyone would’ve given her a medal – well, except Hyde, but they will talk about this later. However, it was too early to rejoice, the most difficult was waiting ahead – public toilets, when you was necessary to get through the whole courtyard only to get to them. No, of course there were also bathrooms in the house, but the girl didn’t even want to think about their condition now, with such a bunch of people. Henry, expectedly and by the way, was seriously dissatisfied with this crowd. Only his upbringing and Edward’s quiet whispering in his ear (presumably about that very specific gift) helped him to keep silence. Jekyll was intrigued. Rachel wasn’t. She thanked Emma for the fact that she managed not to invite Jasper, with whom the brunette so loudly broke up. Well, not _so_ loudly. But brightly.

Lost in thoughts, Miss Pidgley hadn’t heard squeezed squeak behind her back and woke up only when Mr. Hyde’s hand slipped out of her grip. Turning around, she almost squealed herself – and it was fully justified. Robert Lanyon found them.

“Edward!” With a full-time smile on the face, he flew to the chemist, frozen in pure terror. “I thought you weren’t invited.”

“I-invited,” Hyde muttered, backing away. “And I-I've been hoping they didn’t invite _you_ ,” he moaned barely audible. Unfortunately for him, Robert had already cut a considerable distance between them and heard every word, from first to last.

“You’re offending me,” he answered, genuinely upset. “I haven’t seen you for so long. You know, I wanted to talk to you,” Lanyon began with a dramatic pathos. “About our relatio-”

“So, what’s going on here?!”

For Rachel, it wasn’t a novelty to get Edward out of troubles. And now she, complaining about her good nature, rushed forward with feigned rage on her face.

At first, Robert backed away, but quickly returned the smile to his face.

“I just wanted to talk to Edward.”

“About what?”

“Oh… Rachel, you know… clarifying relationships between couples.”

The girl almost completely shielded Hyde with her body, and, feeling as he clung to her wrists in pure supplication, mentally rolled her eyes. Gosh, what kind of an idiot this man is.

“Robert, I’m sorry, but if it’s “clarifying relationships between couples” - then I should be in your place.”

Apparently, she, somehow, said it loudly – a few pairs of eyes instantly stared at their company. The rest, fortunately, were busy with their fun, but when Rachel noticed Jekyll and Emma among those watching ones, she felt not just awkward. Very specially awkward.

Lanyon was taken aback, coughing in complete confusion.

“Are you… Are you...”

Continuing to mentally give Hyde very painful cuffs, the girl proudly lifted her head.

“Yes, if that’s what you want to know, Edward is my boyfriend.”

Robert pursed his lips and stubbornly shook his head.

“I don’t believe you.”

Rachel didn’t know what prevented her from simply saying “believe or not, it’s true” and drag Hyde away. Maybe that was her Taurus stubbornness. Maybe some far stars aligned. Maybe someone, at this moment, caught Articuno, and this event knocked the thoughts in her, Rachel’s, head. In any case, she sharply turned Edward to her face, took a look at his frightened eyes, and leaned forward, gently kissing him. On the lips. Squinting as if she was dying and biting his lower lip with a blue fear. Hyde, to his credit, didn’t recoil and… didn’t answer. Maybe from the other side, it looked like he did (Rachel could’ve sworn that it all looked as vulgar as possible), but in reality, he froze like a statue, tree, and a corpse in one person. Rachel didn’t know if she wanted to beat him off for such an ignore, or, on the contrary, thank him; but the desired effect was made – somewhere on the periphery of her vision Robert winced, and a ringing cough clearly belonged to Henry.

 

“I brought cupcakes and news!”

Emma flew into the room with a big smile and a tray in her hand. Rachel moved a newspaper that covered her face and muttered:

“News.”

“Cupcakes!” Hyde jumped from the floor and immediately received a painful poke in the rib.

Emma pursed her lips, struggling not to laugh, and set the cakes on the coffee table.

“Congratulations, everyone thinks that you are dating!”

“Dating?” Rachel acidly asked.

“Everyone? Even Jekyll?” Edward asked more enthusiastically.

“E-e-everyone.” Emma made air quotes. “And, to be honest, you are acting like an old… dating couple,” she giggled.

A friendly regiment of pillows headed straight to her.

 

“Edward, if you ever try not to kiss me back again, you’ll be very badly beaten by the pan.”


End file.
